Life without Michael
by MissMoonWillow
Summary: Set after The Final chapter, Lily and Lincoln are adjusting to life, and while Lincoln falls back to bad habits, Lily has to live with the feeling of something not being right.
1. What once was, can not be

**chapter one**

_What once was, can not be_.

Lily felt herself glancing out a window, the plane was taking them home. She turned to see Sara was sitting beside her blocking most of the view out of said window. Out of everything to happen, heading back to Panama, then to be told that there was a mix up with evidence, and that Sara was free to come back to the states.

The whole time in Panama wasn't as bad as the first time, and while Lily felt maybe it was over with, a part of her didn't want to accept that Michael was really gone, but with a funeral to plan, and then thinking of a new chapter of her life starting. It was like the feeling of a possible normal life, having the idea that having a family. LJ sat in a seat behind them. The whole family was going to stay together, well if they can get LJ graduated and off to collage.

Lincoln watched Lily next to him, and Sara by the window, he knew both of them were not speaking much to each other, he knew that Lily was still in denial about Michael, and as he placed his hand over hers he could tell she wasn't going to be the same. He didn't know how he was going to deal with life without his little brother. He didn't care what Christina told him, Michael would always be his brother.

The feeling of the plane ready to land, Lincoln kept thinking of all the things he'd have to do, he was going to be a father again, but also an uncle.

Lily could feel Lincoln holding her hand, her eyes going to the details of his hand, always strong, and while she could never imagine not having these hands holding her, she could feel the hesitation in his touch, even she could feel hesitation in his kiss.

Closing her eyes Sara could feel the plane making it's final decent into John F. Kennedy airport. They all agreed to move to a different state, to leave Illinois behind them.

The idea of New York was Sara knew people there, and with her needing to get her career back on track, she wanted to get back to living. Even if until they all got on there feet they would live together.

Lily walked through security, she imagined police, being held up, but they simply walked through with no trouble and she knew that it was over. Her hand held her bag, and even if her and Sara were not far in both of their pregnancies, Lily could feel like a time bomb was inside of her.

The whole time they were feeling as if this was surreal, and while Lincoln got them a cab, all they had was a few things. It was starting all over again, the place that as set up for them only had three rooms, so it was enough for them to stay permanently.

Lincoln felt the side of the bed, he could see her silhouette by the window in the dark. "Why are you up?" He sat up to turn a lamp on, he could see her sitting on the windowsill staring into the darkness of the outside world.

"They never let us see the body..." Lily spoke softly, her eyes kept focused on the glass, she could see Lincoln watching her, and on the door was his suit ready for the funeral. Her hands rested on her stomach, and her heart felt heavier with each moment. "It's not fair."

"Are you still on about that?" Lincoln pushed himself out of the bed, he walked carefully to place his hands on her shoulders rubbing them lightly. "Why do you need to see it?"

Lily closed her eyes, she could feel herself tense for a second, but Lincoln's hands were soothing her stress. "I need closure, I need to understand." Her voice was a soft whisper, but she didn't understand why Sara and Lincoln were not questioning why they got this house, how they got money to survive, and how a funeral was already paid for.

Lincoln ran his fingertips down her collarbone, he stopped moving it up her throat. Her chin now in the palm of his hand, he could stare deep into her eyes, the green catching him every time. "You need to get some sleep." His words a gentle purr, as his fingers moved to caress her cheek. Moving in slowly he brushed his lips onto hers.

Lily felt the hesitation in his kiss, but with eyes closed she took in the kiss, her body moving to get closer to his, her hands holding onto him for balance, and she pulled herself into him making the kiss deeper.

His hands travelled from her face, he felt her skin under his touch as they went from her neck to her back. He thin nightgown between them he felt it riding up her thighs as he placed himself closer to her.

Lincoln couldn't stop, her fingertips up his chest, her kiss holding him, he wished for everything that he could stop what he had started, but with her touch on him, he knew he would never want to be without her, but the doubt was always haunting him.

Her breathing getting heavier, Lily wanted him, she could stop, but her hands found herself moving between her thighs to find him wanting it too. The fabric of his boxers were thin, and it wasn't too hard for her to push them off him.

For a second the kiss stopped, and with that moment Lincoln felt the pull of her eyes, the light tremble of her bottom lip still swollen with his kiss. The eyes she'd always look up to him with, the eyes that said so much without her having to speak.

Lily could feel his breathing, she couldn't tell what was going through his mind, but she knew that she didn't want to stop. Her hand already holding onto him, he didn't stop her soft stroking. Lincoln's hands still on her back, and moaned lightly feeling himself giving into the moment.

bringing his lips back to hers Lincoln kissed stronger this time, he wanted to feel her, he wanted to be a part of her. Moving his hands to hers, he stopped her rubbing, taking a hold of her panties, he pulled them off with such force he ripped them.

Lily felt his finger gliding over her, pushing quick enough to make her gasp in his mouth, rubbing the inside, and rolling his thumb, she couldn't control the kiss, his lips travelling to her neck lightly sucking and biting. He could feel her body tensing, aching for him as he was for her. He didn't take long to guide himself into her, he pushed in quick enough to feel her catch her breath.

Arching her back Lily felt him inside, and it was always a feeling of being complete, his hand held her ass, but he rested his other hand on the nap of her neck burring his face into her blonde hair. His thrusts were met with the movement of her hips, he felt her tense around him. He could feel her building up to orgasm, feeling beads of sweat rolling down his back, he wanted to hold onto this moment, he wanted to listen to every moan of her. She was trying hard to not be too loud. Lincoln wished he could freeze the moment before it was over. As he felt himself release, he caught his breathe, and for a second caught his reflection in the window.

Lincoln didn't like the way he felt, but in the seconds of coming down from the high of his climax, his eyes looked down to see Lily's big green eyes staring up at him. The sweat on her chest seeing he'd ripped her nightgown too. "We should get some sleep..." Was all Lincoln could say as he turned and headed back to bed. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but as he see her heading to their on suite bathroom, he knew that she was starting to feel it too. The feeling of him pulling away from her.

line here

The next morning Lily felt herself standing amongst the small group of people who came to the funeral, and while Lily studied over to Sara wearing all black, everyone looked sombre, and she couldn't wrap her head around it all.

Weather was reflecting the mood, Lily didn't want to be here. As the coffin was being lowered into the ground, Lincoln remembered how Michael didn't want a big deal to be made with his funeral, but a bigger part of Lincoln was just wishing his brother was still here, he kept staring over to Sara.

Sara feeling the tears falling from her eyes, down her cheeks hitting the fabric of her dark dress. Her hands resting against her stomach and wondered how she was going to be a mother.

"And as we lay to rest our dearly departed Michael Scofield. A devoted brother, a loving husband and caring friend." The reverend spoke softly.

Fernando placed a hand to Lincoln's shoulder, he couldn't believe this was happening, but as they all carried on listening he could see Lily had started to walk away from the service. Part of him couldn't understand, but then he never thought he'd be attending Michael's funeral.

The service, as short as it could be people started to leave, and with that Sara watched as LJ and Lincoln headed towards a car, Sara's eyes went to Lily standing by as the dirt was being pilled onto the coffin.

"Why do I feel you're the only one not blaming me..." Her words a low whisper, and Sara knew that Lily's mind was somewhere else. "I know I didn't know Michael as long as you..."

"No you didn't know him like I did." Lily was blunt, "I saw Michael dying an old man, and I saw my family happy." Her hand brushed under her eye, "As his wife you could of demanded that we saw the body!"

Sara pulled a hand through her hair, "Why Lily?" Her voice was bitter, "Why do you keep pulling this up, he's gone, the voltage of electricity fried him, he wouldn't of looked like Michael."

"I need to know he's really gone!" Lily snapped her eyes on Sara's. "For all we knew Kellerman was dead, and then he walked into our lives..."

"You didn't see what Michael had to do," Sara's tears flowing more down her face. "He died so I could live, he was going to..." Sara felt frozen as Lily's hand meet her face with quick force.

Lily stood still with her hand still up, Sara holding her cheek. "I'm so sorry..." Her eyes going to the people who were still lingering around. "I..."

"I know," Sara took a step pulling Lily into her arms, "I'm sorry."

Lily felt odd being held, she kept her hands by her sides, "I don't blame you Sara..." finally speaking so Sara would let her go. "I just don't understand how after you escaping, after everything we are here, and we are..." Her hands brushed down her stomach. "We are all here." Her eyes going to the cars, and her mind not taking it in. "He doesn't feel gone."

"I wake up sometimes, I wake up and feel like I am going to see him. Then I remember and I hurt." Sara's hand reached for Lily's cheek. "And it's like I'm losing him all over again."

"Just don't forget him," Lily bit her lip, she could see that Sara was starting to show, but both of them measuring around thirteen weeks. "We can't forget what he's capable of." Turning away Lily headed to the car waiting for them.

Sara was first to speak at the small restaurant, she could see that it was only the core of what was left of the group. Lincoln, LJ and Lily, Fernando and Alex. It seemed after the funeral Benjamin went his own way.

"I think this is it," She held a glass of water. "We are all here because of Michael," Her words were hard to speak. "He never gave up on anyone in his life, and if he didn't break Lincoln out of prison..." She laughed, "Well we wouldn't be here for sure, but Michael was a great man, and we'll never forget who he was."

everyone raised a glass, and it was hard to think of what else to say. Sara sat down and looked to her plate, she didn't know how she was eating, but with her baby, she knew it wasn't just her anymore.

Lincoln felt his eyes shift over to Lily, then back to Sara on the other side of him. He knew Sara was carrying his future niece or nephew. Lily on the other hand it was eating him up that he didn't even know if it was his child.

Lily drank some of her water, with Lincoln beside her she couldn't help but feel a distance between them. Her hand coming to lightly rest on his thigh her eyes meet his feeling the pain. "I think we need to talk." She mouthed to Lincoln.

Lily stood up from the table heading into the garden, she could see that the weather was turning to possible snow soon. The ice cold was making Lily wish she put on a coat. Her hands now resting in her armpits for warmth.

Lincoln could see how Lily stood, he could always tell her mood, or in this case her hands curled around herself as she moved from one foot to the other. He took his jacket off wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Thank you..." Lily turned to see Lincoln's face, he had his hard expression on, it was easier for him to turn to stone when it came to expressing sadness, it was easy for her to know that Lincoln didn't like to look venerable. "Are we breaking up?" Lily started, but stopped herself. "I'm not stupid Lincoln."

Lincoln felt her eyes, he was trying to keep a level head, he hated how much he loved her, but he couldn't help but feel like he couldn't live the rest of his life not knowing. He bit his lip, and while she kept still now, he felt lost. "I can't."

"Can't what?" Lily shivered, but it wasn't the cold, it was the fear of not knowing what to expect. "Can't be with me?"

Lincoln's eyes diverted away, he couldn't look her in the eyes. He didn't want to see the pain that was no doubtfully there. "I thought I could live with not knowing, but I can't do it. I have to know." He finally looked into Lily's eyes. "I need to know if it's mine."

Taking a step back her eyes went to her feet, Lily couldn't believe this. "You want a DNA test?" Her voice caught in her throat. "And what if it's Michael's?" She didn't want to bright herself to look at him, she didn't want to feel her heart ache.

Lincoln hadn't thought of this part, his hand going to her chin, he was feeling bad for how stupid he was being. "I thought we wasn't Ross and Rachel?" He asked her softly.

"But if you need a test, and then you know that your not the father, then what does that mean for the baby." Her hands resting on her stomach, "You might say that it doesn't matter, but I know you too well."

A moment was filled with silence, Lincoln could tell what she was thinking, and he knew what he was thinking. "I won't ever neglect a child Lil," He finally spoke out. "I just can't live my life not knowing." His voice was trying so hard to be soothing, but what he was saying was killing him. "I know you, but I never thought you and Michael could ever..."

"Have sex." Lily finished, "And it didn't mean anything to me, I just." She could tell it was an awkward conversation. "I never asked about you and Sofia."

Lincoln took a deep breathe, "I don't think you want to know."

"Is she going to show up?" Lily had to ask, "She didn't seem too happy to see you in Panama." She added remember bumping into her at a market.

"I guess she made it clear what she thought of me," Lincoln also remembered getting hit. "I know I made a mistake with her."

"And that is what I made with Michael. I was lonely, he was lonely. It wasn't about us, it was getting to feel like someone was there." Lily finally meeting Lincoln's eyes with her own. "I have always loved you."

His hands holding her face, "I have never loved anyone as I love you." He brought his face to hers, kissing her carefully. "I just need this one thing."

Lily felt his forehead resting against hers, and as much as she knew that Lincoln meant no harm from it, she couldn't bring herself to speak. Her fingertips brushing to his cheek, and feeling a tear roll down her face her heart heavy, she didn't think she wanted to know.

While the days didn't seem to move as fast as Lily wanted them too, she knew that she wasn't living for the life of leisure. Her hands holding onto a cup of coffee as she stared out a set of French doors leading into a big garden. Her eyes trying to work out where the property ended, or if this was all some kind of dream.

She could only imagine what was going to happen, but Lily knew at some point she wanted to have a job again, even if she knew that she was only good at one job, she wanted to be that person again. The person she built herself to be before Michael asked her to help him in his plan to get Lincoln out of prison. The person that went into a hospital and knew what she was going to be helping people.

"You sure you want to be drinking that?" Sara just woke up heading into the kitchen, she could smell the coffee from the top of the stairs.

A quick snap of the neck to look around Lily shrugged, "One cup a day the doctor said." She held it up with pride, "My one cup is all I will have."

"That's a good point," She moved to the centre island of the kitchen picking up a mug, "Has Linc been with you to the doctor?" She asked trying to ignore the itching in her heart to know what was going on between them.

Lily took a sip of the coffee, her focus on the garden again, "No..." taking one of her hands off the mug to touch over her stomach, "Do you think I should get it?" Her voice haunted.

Sara could hear the fear, she felt that fear every time she'd catch a glimpse of the way Lincoln would look at her. "Now?" Sara's eyes to Lily's stomach, both of them were around the same amount of weeks pregnant. "That runs a great risk, and at your age it's not a good think to be doing..." Sara stopped seeing Lily's face. "You mean you don't want to know if."

"No, I don't want to know if the brother of the man I loved was the one to get me knocked up." Lily drank more of the coffee, "I don't want anyone to know, I just want people to just leave it."

Sara finished making herself coffee, her eyes kept staring at Lily, but she could tell Lily was more focused on the outside world. "Have you thought of how Linc could be feeling, he's hurting."

"And I'm not!" Lily's face snapped to stare at Sara, "You don't even know how hard this is for me, I have tried to make myself not care, but I think of how I felt finding out the man who raised me, he wasn't even my real father and he treated me like dirt because he knew he wasn't my biological dad."

"Lincoln isn't like that..." Sara tried to change the tone of the conversation. "You know that right now we are all struggling with the lose of Michael."

Lily bit her lip, her attention to the garden again, "LJ, doesn't know, and he's so excited to be a big brother."

"He'll be an amazing brother, Lily you need to stop thinking history is going to repeat itself." Sara placed a hand on Lily's shoulder.

Lily let out a laugh, "Well I am not my mother for a start, I don't think I could abandon my child for the life of fame, to end up a porn star..." Lily paused to the look on Sara's face. "Yea, I don't even know if she's still alive, I never thought to look for her either."

"Well I guess we both had shitty childhood," Sara gave a dry laugh, "And I thought you was Miss America..."

Lily laughed, "Why would you think that?" Her voice drifted off, "I mean, really?" She turned to study Sara's face. "I had the worst reputation, most likely to end up dead from an overdose."

"I was voted to be successful in anything I did." Sara nodded her head, "I was very good at messing up."

"Well we both subverted expectations by our high school peers." Lily laughed, "Got to love the life we live." She stopped seeing the kitchen door open and Lincoln walked in. "You two are weirdly happy this morning." His attention from Sara to Lily. "I've been talking to a few people I know, and I'm looking into getting some kind of work." He turned to Sara. "Have you talked about your medical licence."

"I've applied for an appeal against my case, I should hear something back any day." Sara glanced down the coffee feeling sick, she closed her eyes for a second to let it pass. "Also we've got doctors appointments this afternoon."

Lily felt her eyes seeing the expression on Lincoln's face, "Linc are you going to come to this one?" She asked hoping for an answer this time.

"I have to meet a guy about a thing," Lincoln kissed Lily's cheek. "I should have a job by the end of the day." He added walking away.

Sara turned as Lincoln walked away, "Linc, this is when we can find out what we're having." She couldn't believe he was being like this. "Lily needs you more."

Rolling her eyes Lily really wished that Sara would stay out of it, "It's fine, I can get a picture to keep." Watching Lincoln standing still in the doorway. "You don't have to come."

Feeling guilty he moved back into the kitchen, he placed his hands on Lily's face staring into her eyes. "I'm sorry." He kissed the tip of her nose. "I'll call Gary and tell him I'll be running late." He gave a small smile. "We really going to find out what we're having?"

Smiling was hard for Lily when she couldn't stop feeling as if she was forcing this on him, "Yea, I was never famous for my patience."

"No, but neither am I." Lincoln placed a hand to Lily stomach, "Also we'll be looking at apartments at some point." He added glancing to Sara, "Not that I don't love living with you, but I think we'd all be better for it." He then brushed Lily's cheek before taking his phone walking out of the room.

"Did you really have to do that?" Lily waited until Lincoln was out of ear shot before confronting Sara.

Feeling lost Sara felt taken back, "I sometimes wonder how you two can be so..." putting her hands in the air, "So dramatic!" her voice was trying to keep calm, but as the weeks have passed, it seemed like Lincoln were either fighting or just all over each other.

"I can't help it..." Lily bit her bottom lip, "I guess the hormones make it worse." She put her coffee mug down. "I'm still not sure if I'd ever be able to get a DNA test done." She tapped the table with her hand. "I just can't."

Watching Lily walk out of the kitchen Sara felt nervous, she couldn't believe that this was bothering her as much as it was. Part of her didn't want to know either, but what if Lily was carrying her child's half sibling.


	2. Not another me

**Chapter two**

_Not another me_

Lincoln remembered the last time he was at one of these appointments, and the last time he was hating every minute of it because he wasn't ready to be a dad. Now he was not sure what he was feeling.

The silence made the atmosphere feel intense, Lily felt exposed as she was happy for an external scan. It was just the sonogram tech to turn up. "So, how's it going with Gary?" Lily asked trying to kill the silence that was making everything feel awkward.

"I told him that I was needed at this appointment," Lincoln kept his eyes on the monitor, it was blank, but it seemed technology had vastly improved since LJ. "He told me that I should put you and the baby first."

"That is what we all love to hear..." The tech said walking into the room, "Sorry I was running a little late." She glanced from Lily to Lincoln. "But we've been told that you're having your first baby." Her voice was way too cheery.

"My first." Lily pointed out, "But just excited to see how it's going on in there." Lily was already belly exposed, and she knew that she was growing quicker than Sara, but then again she was happy with how she was looking.

Lincoln didn't know what to say, he kept next to Lily just trying to stop himself getting annoyed with himself. He wanted to be excited, but with the nagging it was getting harder for him to get out of his misery. "I'm hoping all healthy." He tapped Lily's arm.

The Tech nodded, "We'll I'm sure with your blood works, everything is going to be fine..." She picked up the gel squirting it on Lily's exposed stomach. "But I know it's not so scary at this point, you're past the risky part..." Her attention now onto the monitor, she was taking notes of the size. "I see you're about around twenty weeks, everything is looking very good." Her hand moved the wand around.

Lincoln wasn't quite sure what he was looking at, part of him knew what the face was, then seeing little feet, a hand. "So how do you know... I mean how can you tell..."

"If we have a girl or a boy?" The tech smiled, "It's just hoping to see a penis or not." Her attention turned to Lily's face. She could tell that it was nervous for her, but then she was used to nervous mothers. "Your baby is pretty shy." She added trying to move the baby around to get a better look. "What are you hoping for?"

"I'm not really fused, I mean he's already dealt with a son," Lily pointed out, but she kept focused on the sound of the beating heart coming from the monitor.

Staring at a screen Lincoln hadn't been paying attention to the conversation, no his attention was on the details of the scan, then baby's fingers and toes moving, he couldn't believe this was happening. "This baby is really moving." He tried to make sense of what was being shown to them.

Lily felt her hand reaching for Lincoln, she didn't know what to expect, but in the moment she wanted to know he was with her. "I think I can see."

"I can tell you, that you two are expecting." The tech moved the wand, she finally got what she was looking for. "You're having a girl." She smiled turning to watch Lily and Lincoln's reaction.

"Well that's the name Bradley out the window..." Lily laughed, but stopped seeing the expression on Lincoln's face, tears in his eyes just brimming to break the surface of his eyelid. "Are you crying?"

Brushing the back of his hand against his cheek Lincoln snorted, "This room..." He huffed, "It's so dark." He lied, but he felt his attention really watching the screen. "A little girl." He felt breathless. "We're going to have a daughter."

"Yes," Lily turned her attention more on Lincoln's face, "She's going to be amazing." Her voice was hushed, but she couldn't believe it.

* * *

Lincoln sat in his new car, he had the sonogram photo in his hands looking over the clear details of his daughter. He wanted to tell himself this was his daughter. Lincoln was trying to push the pain of doubt, he couldn't think that Michael's child was with Sara, and not with Lily too.

He knew he had to keep an eye out, the engine of the car was gently purring. Lincoln wasn't sure if he was going to be able to keep this from Lily, but he knew she'd kill him if she found him back to the only life he knew before Fox River.

Rushing into the car Gary gave Lincoln the nod, and Lincoln was quick to place the photo on the dashboard before driving away at high speed, he didn't really speak much to Gary as he drove, but then when they finally got to the dock's he felt himself looking back to where they came from.

Gary turned to Lincoln, he knew that Lincoln wasn't a big talker. "So thanks," He reached into his pocket taking out some notes. "Keep this up and the Abruzzi family will be very happy to help you out more often." He then shifted his eyes to the photo on the dashboard. "So how far along is she?"

Lincoln stopped, he see Gary reaching for the photo, he snatched it up quickly. "She's about half way." He placed the photo into his pocket. "I didn't think the Abruzzi family was about since John's death?"

"He's got family, he's son is too young to take over just yet," Gary shrugged, "But he'll take to his father's business like a duck to water." He placed the money in Lincoln's hand. "But keep yourself available." He got out of the car leaving Lincoln alone.

The engine turned off Lincoln placed his face into the steering wheel. He was trying to think how he was falling back on bad habits, but he didn't want to live with Sara, LJ was back to high school and thinking of college prices in the future.

They already put a down deposit on a three bedroom house, and Lincoln was surprised they got approved for a mortgage. The whole move, and Lily wanting to go back to nursing. He couldn't stop Lily going back to work, but he didn't want her to feel she had to rush back into a job.

He reached for the key turning the engine back on, he had a feeling Lily was moving boxes, he didn't want her to be pushing herself, but he had to convince himself to act as if he'd got a job. The job was a dock worker, but he couldn't tell her he was doing criminal work.

* * *

Lily stood in the kitchen, it wasn't the best, but then it was going to be redecorated. She placed a vase on the windowsill looking out to a big yard, she smiled to see that winter was finally calming down. The start of February was bringing the midway of her pregnancy, and she was happy to not having to see Sara everyday.

Cooking wasn't her strongest point, but with a roast chicken in the oven. Lily inhaled, she knew that LJ was going to be having his new girlfriend over for dinner, and she just hoped that Lincoln would be home to help her finish unpacking the living room.

Stopping at a box Lily reached down to lift, her bump getting in the way making it awkward to lift in one go. She wished she really thought about what she was getting herself into with this pregnancy. Her hand running over her stomach. "V, you're being a real bitch!" She took a deep breath. "I need to finish unpacking." She went again to lift the box.

"Woah!" Lincoln rushed into the kitchen seeing Lily and the box. "What did I tell you?" He picked the box up onto the table. "The doctor said no heavy lifting!" He opened it to see that it was more kitchen gadgets. "How much stuff did you have in storage?" He asked thinking about the ride to Chicago with a truck to collect all of Lily's stuff.

"You're lucky I invested in a storage." Lily sat down brushing a hand against her stomach, "also Veronica, she is trying to kill me." Her hands over her stomach to show how big she had gotten.

Lincoln gave Lily a side glance putting things away, "You're trying out Veronica again?" He asked not sure how to feel about their daughter being named after Veronica. It just brought the pain of hearing her death all over again. "Are you sure?" He moved to place a hand on Lily's stomach. "I still think about Brandy."

"Brandy isn't going to be linked with Bradley." Lily sighed, "I don't think we're going to name her after your mother..." She stopped, "I mean the psycho woman who tried to kill you." She folded her arms over her chest.

Lincoln put the last thing away before sitting beside her, his hand brushed the baby bump. "We don't need to rush this." He tried to kept cool. "I mean she could be named after your mother..." He tried not to laugh as she made a swipe for his face. "I'm joking."

"You better," Lily got to her feet going to the oven, "Because this is a pain in the ass." She opened the oven to get the chicken out. "I am just hoping that when this is over with I can get my body back."

"You look amazing," Lincoln stood behind Lily, his hands holding onto her hips, leaning his chin on her shoulder. "And you'll always be beautiful to me." Kissing her cheek, he could feel her relaxing. "So no more stressing over a name."

Lily rested into his body, "What about Francine..."

"No." Lincoln stared to the chicken that Lily had cooked for dinner. "Like I said, no rush..." He kissed her neck. "I need to go sort something in the garage." He rubbed her shoulders quickly. "Knock if you need anything." He walked out. He started to head towards the linking door from the kitchen to the garage, Lily reaching for a box. "And no more lifting!"

Lily felt nervous, she stepped away from the box going over to her laptop, she opened it up. She couldn't be more happier to have a house of her own, it was mainly to not give up on finding the truth. She was trying to find an answer to the feeling that Michael wasn't dead.

* * *

LJ felt weird sitting at the family dinner table, he hadn't been with Louise for that long, but he knew he had to introduce her to his family.

"Need anymore potato?" Lily asked holding out the bowl of mash, she kept smiling over to Louise, she didn't know how she came to be in LJ's life, but she had to be nice.

Louise nodded taking the bowl, "LJ never told me his mom looked so young." She sounded awkward.

"Well I'm not his mother," Lily's words were rushed, her eyes going to LJ, and then seeing the place where Lincoln was meant to be before he rushed off. "But thank you for thinking I could be."

"Yea, I never mentioned about..." He grabbed a bowl of string beans, "She died." He pointed out, but then it was hard to believe she didn't notice the big story all over the news about him when he was framed for killing his mother and step father.

Louise shifted in her chair, "I," She stopped talking. "The chicken is good." Her voice dropped trying to not feed into the awkwardness of it all. "It's really nice."

"Yea..." LJ tried to ignore his dad not being here. "How have you been?" He smiled to Lily.

Lily shifted her eyes to her plate, "Good," She inhaled, "I've been trying to find a hospital that will be happy for me to start when I can." Lily kept watching the door, she wished that Lincoln would of come back.

LJ placed a hand on the table, "Where is dad?" He asked picking his knife and fork again, he kept looking at the door. "I have good news to share."

"He had something come up at work," Lily smiled, "But then he is sad that he's missing this." She knew that it was hard for her to make excuses for Lincoln. "What's your good news?"

"Well I've been accepted into a summer internship, and if I do good. I could be set with a pretty sweet job, plus it's not too bad." LJ felt weird sharing this kind of news. "Feels weird doing all this stuff." He laughed.

"Well being that you're sixteen..." Lily thought about it, "Wait seventeen soon." She tried to laugh about it, but then LJ had done so well getting back into high school. "Did you not think of college?"

"Well I was thinking with the internship, they said if I do well they would help towards my college education." He moved some carrots around on his plate, "Will make it easier on you and Dad." He pointed out.

Lily shook her head, "I told you, you don't have to worry about college," She shifted her attention to Louise, "LJ worries too much." She wanted to lighten the conversation. "So have you started to plan what you're doing after high school?"

Louise shrugged, "I've been told by my dad that I should focus on my applications, and that my mind should be focused on Yale." Her hands kept playing with her plate. "Guess it's just a waiting game."

Lily nodded, "I know the feeling, when I applied for college I thought I was going to be rejected by all of them." She inhaled, "But I got into my pre med course, and I am sure you'll be accepted into Yale."

Sitting watching the conversation get lighter was a relief for LJ, he ate, and felt good that it seemed Lily and Louise were getting on great. The meal lost awkwardness when everyone was finished eating LJ was quick to show Louise his room.

* * *

Lincoln opened the front door, it was strange for him to remember this was his home now. The porch light on, and he could see the strange car in the driveway. "Lil..." He called watching Lily's head poking from the kitchen. "Who's car is that?"

"Louise's." She said watching Lincoln going to the stairs hearing the music playing loudly from LJ's bedroom.

Lily watched Lincoln standing at the bottom of the stairs, "Why are they up there?" He pointed to Lily before keeping still.

"Privacy..." Lily went back into the kitchen. "I'll reheat your dinner for you." She called hoping Lincoln would follow her.

Getting into the kitchen Lincoln could see that Lily was fixing him a plate, "And why do they need privacy for?" He closed the door, he could see that Lily had already cleaned up. "I should..."

"No, you're going to eat your dinner, leave LJ upstairs, and tell me what was so important that you had to leave in the first place." Lily placed Lincoln's dinner on the kitchen table watching Lincoln sitting down.

Lily placed a beer in front of Lincoln, he looked down to his dinner remembering that LJ wanted him to meet his new girlfriend. "How long have they been up there for?" He asked taking a sip from the beer.

"Not too long, maybe half an hour..." Lily started to clean the counters, "Don't pull that face."

"What face?" Lincoln started to tuck into his dinner, finally realising how hungry he was. "I think I'm too young to be a grandpa."

Lily laughed, "I think LJ is smarter than that." She finally sat with him, "Plus he's got condoms." Lily watch as Lincoln nearly choked on a piece of chicken.

"What!" His eyes went to the kitchen door, then back to Lily, "How do you know?"

Lily let out a light sigh, "Because I brought them for him."

"Lil!" Lincoln stopped eating for a second, "I mean, you two talked..."

Lily laughed, she wished she could record this moment to relive later, for a second thinking how Michael would react to this moment, then feeling her face fall. "I had a talk with LJ, back when we was in hiding and..." She stopped forgetting the few weeks her and LJ got to know each other better. "We'll I think I taught him enough."

Lincoln brushed a hand over his head, he felt his eyes going to the door again, "What kind of things did you tell my teenage son?"

Lily taken back tried to not laugh about the conversation, "Linc, if you remember what you was like at that age, you be glade I told him about what women want." Getting to her feet she headed to the fridge getting out a can of Pepsi. "You was no saint."

"I want my son to be better than me," He pointed out, he drank more of his beer thinking how the conversation had turned.

Lily sat closer to Lincoln, her free hand on his thigh, "No one can be better than you..." She gave him a flirtatious wink.

Lincoln felt her fingertips running up his inner thigh, and his eyes watching her carefully. "I mean to say is, I want him to be a better person." His hand stopping her hand going further. "And you're really frisky tonight." He brought her hand to his lips to kiss her fingertips.

Lily placed the can down, she tried to take a calming breath, her eyes focused on Lincoln. "Louise is a nice girl." Her hand going to her drink having a sip. "So if they want to be at it, I'd rather they do it in his room, than in the back seat of her car." She shrugged, "I mean the most criminal activity on my name is the times we got busted for indecent exposure."

Lincoln let out a chuckle, "Okay I guess you're right." He stopped to really look at Lily, he could remember the girl she once was. The girl who grow up into an angry teen, to a confident woman. Remembering the moment he feel in love with her. "We were the dumbest teenagers."

"Correction, you was the dumb, I was the dummy who followed you around." Lily relaxed. "Wish we knew then what we know now..." squeezing onto his hand she lent over kissing him.

"I think we're better off not knowing." Lincoln wrapped his arms around Lily, pulling her onto his lap.

Lily closed her eyes resting on her forehead on his, "You wouldn't have LJ, I might be a doctor..." She opened her eyes seeing him watching her.

"I wouldn't of been on death row," He brushed her hair out of her eyes. "But then I love my son."

Lily nodded, "He is a great kid." Her eyes watching his, "And we get to be parents together." Her hand taking his placing it on her stomach. "So it can't be too bad."

"Well I did such a great job the first time around." Lincoln felt his hand over Lily's stomach. "I want to be the best dad I can be to our daughter."

"You are the best dad..." Lily covered her hand over his. "She'll have the best." Lincoln brought her face to his kissing her softly.

A cough broke then up, Lincoln turned to see LJ and his girlfriend standing at the door. "Hey dad."

"You must be Louise." Lincoln felt Lily getting off of his lap.

LJ laughed, "Louise this is my dad Lincoln," He turned to his girlfriend, "Dad, Louise."

"It's nice to meet you..." Louise held a hand out. She could see that Lincoln was his father, but part of her felt nervous around him. "LJ as told me nice things about you."

"That's good," Lily glance to LJ, "Well I am going to..." she pointed to the door walking out.

LJ side glanced to Louise, "So dad. Louise's parents are going up to her cabin, and I was invited..."

"You can go," Lincoln nodded, he picked up a beer taking a sip. "So how long have you too been seeing each other?" He asked.

"About two weeks," Louise turned to LJ, "But then I've been helping him with Spanish." She spoke softly. Her hand played on LJ's arm for a moment. "I think I need to get back before my curfew."

"Yea I'll see you to the car..." LJ placed his arm around Louise. "Dad..." He walked them both out of the kitchen.

* * *

Lily entered the bedroom, she smiled seeing Lincoln reading a magazine. She carefully got into bed trying to be subtle looking over his shoulder. With a smirk Lincoln placed the magazine down. "So what do you think of Louise?" She asked him as she got comfortable.

"She's nice." Lincoln moved her closer to him on the bed, "I mean she seems really polite." His eyes going to Lily. "You know I can't believe he got something nice."

Lily closed her eyes feeling Lincoln moving on the bed to be behind her, his hand moving around her stomach kissing her neck. "Why do I have a feeling you've got something on your mind..."

"I have nothing to share..." Lily felt Lincoln holding her still. "I have nothing to share." Her voice squeaked a little.

Lincoln raised an eyebrow at her, "I got a feeling you are worried about something." He brushed her hair out of his face.

"Not worried," Lily turned her face to watch Lincoln, "Just weird that we've been here for just over two months and LJ seems to act like the last ten months were nothing." She shrugged. "He didn't even tell Louise about what happened to Lisa."

Lincoln thought for a second, "He just wants to have a normal life. It's hard to have that when you tell people the crap you went through." He stopped talking for a moment. "But I'm happy for him."

"Guess you're right." Lily finally relaxed, she rested her head back onto his chest. "Do you think we could ever move on from what happened?" Her eyes closed trying to not think about everything.

Lincoln kept brushing his fingers against her stomach, he thought about Michael, then felt hurt. "I don't know." His hands froze for a second. The thought of Michael wasn't easy for him, and part of him wished for anything to have him back.

* * *

Sat at a table Lily could tell that this was going to be a long wait, she'd promise to spend more time with Sara, but then Lily only did this because a promise they all made to each other after Michael was gone. She stared where she could see Sara coming over.

"This is the best place for lunch," Sara sat down, even in a summer dress Lily hated that she was rocking the heavy pregnant look, and Lily was just hoping it to be over soon.

The sun was shining, Lily felt better in her shorts and shirt. "So how's everything?" She asked feeling her eyes switching from the menu that seemed to be covered in food she couldn't pronouns let alone pay for, back to Sara who'd looked like she'd already knew what she was going to eat.

"Well my doctor is happy with everything, and I am just getting to the point of," She stopped talking. "I feel like we talk a lot about me..." her hand going to her chin, Sara didn't know why Lily didn't open up to her more.

Lily's eyes snapped up from the menu, "It's cool, I'm not much of a talker." She then turned her attention back down to the menu, as much as she was being nice, in another life, if she didn't help Michael in his prison escape plans, her and Sara would never be friends.

"Just thinking that I can't wait to see my son." Her hands touching her stomach, her attention to Lily. "I mean what has your doctor said about you?"

Lily looked down a second, "Dilating, normal, head in my pelvic area. So everything going right." She then searched for a waiter. "But me and Lincoln are still stuck on a name." She could see the waiter ignoring her stares.

"Did you at some point say Michelle?" Sara waved the same waiter over to the table that was ignoring Lily.

Lily grunted, "Michelle, is a little on the nose. Michelle and Michael." Her voice dropped as the waiter stood between them, she could tell he was looking down his nose at her.

Sara was quick to place her order, and Lily knew it was because Sara came here with other friends she'd made quickly. Lily on the other hand struggled to order, and as the waiter walked away she felt a regret to agreeing to coming to this place.

"So I think it's best I get a private birthing suite, but then I was thinking to have the one with the tub, or not." Sara was unusually happy. "But then do you know what your birth plan is."

"I push and baby comes out," Lily watched the waiter put a glass of ice tea in front of Sara, and a water in front of herself. "But then I didn't think much of it." Lily felt her eyes seeing the waiter linger, "Do you mind?" Her voice snapped at him making him rush off.

A second flashed to Sara as her attention shifted from her drink to Lily. "To be honest I never thought of doing this alone." Sara tried to calm herself, she didn't think she'd be doing this without Michael.

Feeling that Sara was about to cry, Lily knew Sara would get emotional very quickly. She tapped a hand on Sara's shoulder. "You have me..." Her eyes focused, "And hey if we go into labour the same time, maybe I can join you. Wait private suite..."

"There is room for two beds," Sara broke into a smile, "I mean that's if we have the same..."

Lily exhaled, "Well I can only say I would like that day soon." She could see the waiter bringing the food over, he gave her a rotten look.

"How's Lincoln doing?" Sara knew that Lily didn't speak much about Lincoln with their weekly catch up lunches. "I mean he's all work lately."

Lily took a big sip of her water, "Yea, work..." Her eyes going to the many women lunching, and she felt like a sore thumb. Everyone here was dressed up, and Lily knew they knew her clothes were from a target. "Just trying to get as much ready for when the baby comes." She pointed out, then tried to be relaxed. "But then you must have everything ready."

"Going back to work wasn't easy, but then I was there for five minutes before I went onto maternity leave." She smiled, she was lucky that Presbyterian hospital hiring, and that they looked passed her past.

Lily nodded, "Yea, well I'm waiting till I am not a whale to go back to work." She picked her glass up taking a drink. "Linc isn't really wanting me to rush myself back to work, even if I don't want to be at home all the time." She brushed a hand down her stomach feeling a kick to the rib. "It seems all Lincoln does it work."

Sara was eating, but she didn't know what was going on, she didn't even know what Lincoln was doing for a living. "Do you know if he's going to take off time when the baby is born?"

Lily bit the corner of her lip seeing herself in the window of the restaurant, her hands playing with her food trying to ignore the nagging feeling in her chest. "I haven't spoke about it..."

"Do you two even talk?" Sara felt nervous, but then part of her didn't know how to react to the Lincoln Lily drama anymore.

Lily pushed her plate away from herself, "Hard to have a conversation with someone, when that someone is always working." She pushed her hair behind her ear. "He's worried we won't have enough money by the time the baby comes."

"I can try and talk to him." Sara felt herself catching onto the mood that Lily was in, "I guess you've been really busy yourself."

Lily raised an eyebrow, "I don't think that would work out." Her eyes focused on Sara, "Plus I've had a lot of help from LJ, and I've got everything I need ready." Getting to her feet Lily smiled to Sara. "Just don't say anything to Linc, he gets pretty defensive lately." Placing a few bills on the table Lily exhaled. "I'll call when I get home." She turned leaving the table.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, I don't know if this would have much of a following as this is series of now six, one of this stories of Lily still incomplete. But then since Prison Break had it's soft reboot in 2017... Well I just wanted to show what happened in the lost years.  
I have written quite a few chapters, and I am proof reading them before I publish, so hopefully easier to read.  
Much love...


	3. It starts here

**Chapter three**

_It starts here_

LJ felt like flipping channels, he relaxed on the couch, remote in one hand. While nothing was jumping out to him, but he was hoping Lily would pick something. He shifted on the couch thinking he'd heard something so quickly muted the TV. Part of LJ felt like he was doing a good job at helping with the nursery. He deserved this break, but he couldn't help but notice another noise.

"Lil..." He didn't move from his spot, but he thought he heard a thud from the landing. "Are you alright?" He didn't want to move, but placed the remote on the arm of the couch standing up. "Lily!" He called again walking towards the stairs.

Lily was sat at the top of the stairs, she was holding her stomach seeing LJ standing at the bottom of the stairs staring up at her. "I fell." She tried to breathe through pain.

"Contractions?" LJ was already up the stairs, he was watching her carefully. He placed a hand to her knee, "How long?" He asked trying to keep calm.

Lily kept a hand on her stomach, "I don't know, I thought Braxton hicks, but I think they are getting closer." Her eyes going to her jeans, "And my water just broke."

For a moment LJ stared, and his attention back to her face. "Do you want me to call Dad?" He stood up, then back down seeing the pain on Lily's face. "I don't know what to do?"

Lily held onto the step now, "Get my bag," She pointed, "No get my ass off the floor." She held a hand up. "call your dad, and tell him the baby's coming." She felt LJ lifting her up, and he seemed to lift her with no effort.

"I'll take you to the bathroom to clean up, then I'll call my dad." He was helping her to the bathroom. "If he can't be here, I'll get you to the hospital." LJ rushed to his room to grab his phone calling his dad's cell. He listened to the ring, it rang a long time before going to voice mail. "Dad. Lily's water's just broke, I'll be taking her to hospital." He hung up the phone, "I'll grab your bag." He put his phone into his jeans, he could hear the bathroom tape running. "Just let me know when you need to go." He already knew where Lily's hospital bag was, he saw Lily's phone lighting up with an incoming call from Sara. He flipped it open, "Sara, you alright?"

"I just wanted to let Lily know I've gone into Labour." She was already in a cab on the way to the hospital. "I tried to call Linc, but no answer..."

"Yea, err... Sara." LJ shifted his gaze to the bathroom, "What hospital are you heading to?" He asked quickly, he closed his eyes for a second.

Lily finished cleaning herself up, she could hear LJ on the phone to Sara, "LJ, I need clean clothes." Her voice felt shaky as she held herself against the bathtub. "LJ, did you get your dad?"

"I got you something to wear." LJ stood by the door, "Also Sara is in labour too..." He watched the door open a little with Lily's hand poking out. "Sara is getting a room ready for both of you."

Lily rolled her eyes taking the clothes, she really didn't want to be having a baby in the same room as Michael's wife, but every time she'd think of Michael, something didn't quiet feel right about him.

LJ got worried with the silence behind the door, he placed a hand to the wood. "Lil..."

"I'm fine," She finally opened the door wearing a pair of sweat pants, and an old T-shirt of Lincoln's. "But I think we need to get my to hospital." Her voice was soft, and she took her phone off of LJ. "This baby isn't waiting for no one."

* * *

Sara sat on her bed, she wasn't feeling her contractions anymore after her epidural, timing them to the second as she glanced to her phone to notice that no one had called her. Part of her was wondering why Lincoln wasn't picking up, but then she knew that Lily was on her way.

Her attention snapped to the door of the private room, she smiled seeing Lily coming in. "Hey," Moving the blanket over herself when LJ entered after helping Lily into the neatly made bed. "Is Lincoln not with you two?" She asked feeling confused.

LJ turned to Sara, then back to helping Lily, "I've called him three or four times, and nothing." He was more focused on Lily. "I told him where we are, and he should come here." He was nervous, he thought his dad was getting a second chance at being a better dad.

"I'll call him," Sara reached for her phone.

Lily shook her head, "Don't, if he was meant to be here, he'd be here." She moved on the bed trying to get comfortable, but being admitted into the hospital. She was like Sara wearing a hospital gown. Lily could see the look on LJ's face. "I know he's your dad, I love him." Lily tried to control the pain, but just creased her face up. "He's just worried about money..." She exhaled slowly.

LJ brushed some of Lily's hair behind her back, "Lil, I'll try and find him."

Watching LJ walking out of the room, Lily turned to Sara, it seemed the contractions Sara was having didn't match to her own. "I think you're making this look way too easy Sara." Lily closed her eyes trying to breathe through the pain.

"I had an epidural before you got here," She arranged herself on her own bed, "Lincoln should turn up, I left him a very serious message."

Lily placed her face into her hands, "Sara." She closed her eyes, "I know I've not been the best of friend to you, and while I know Michael loved you, and you are. Were a big deal to him, but Michael and Lincoln are chalk and cheese."

"I know that..." Sara could see how Lily's face was trying hard to keep the hard exterior, and it was what Sara knew what made Lily and Lincoln two of a kind. "I think Lincoln wants to provide for you."

"That's not what is scaring me," Lily felt the painful contraction hit her, and while she didn't want to have any painkillers, she was regretting it. "It's how he's earning it, and he's not letting me know what he's doing to earn." She kept controlling her breathing. "And if you ever felt anything as intense as I feel for Lincoln." She stopped seeing Sara's eyes focused on the door.

"How intense Lil?" Lincoln rushed into the room, he stopped beside Lily's bed, "I rushed as soon as I got all the voice mails." He's eyes snapped to Sara, but then back to Lily kissing her forehead. "I got caught up in something." He rested his forehead on hers.

Lily felt a small smile on her face, "I'm just happy you're here." She whispered.

"I have to admit, this is kind of funny both you and Sara..." Lincoln stopped talking as both Sara and Lily gave him the same look. "So how far are the contractions?"

"About ten minutes..." Lily then grabbed Lincoln's hand feeling another wave of pain hitting her, and closing her eyes trying to squeeze her pain into his hand.

The pain wasn't too bad, but Lincoln was already using his free hand to hold it against Lily's back. "Do I encourage breathing?" He never did this before, when Lisa had LJ he didn't even know until after the birth. "Or you going to break my hand..."

Lily stopped squeezing, "I'm sorry..." She felt the pain passing, "Just the closer they get, the harder it is for me to ignore the pain." Her attention to Sara.

Sara was just watching them both, "You know there is still time..."

"No painkillers," Lily pointed out, "I want to remember this pain, so I don't get stupid enough to do it again!" Her eyes to Lincoln. "Sorry baby."

"It's okay," Lincoln watched as LJ came back to the room. "Thank for... thanks." He see LJ handing over a soda to his dad, and then passing ice chips to Lily.

Sara was feeling jealous watching LJ and Lincoln sitting with Lily, her hands on her own stomach, then remembering that no one was really going to be here for her. "Guess we're all in this together..." she muttered feeling completely alone.

* * *

Lincoln felt himself torn between Lily, and Sara. He knew that Sara was starting to have a hard time, but then he knew both of them seemed to be getting ready to start pushing.

Sara could feel the tension, her eyes going to Lincoln and Lily. "Now this is going to be a story to tell."

Lily gritted her teeth, "That they were born the same day..." She closed her eyes, "I think I take it back. I can't do this."

Lincoln found himself holding back a laugh, "you can do it baby." He pressed his lips to her hand trying to help her. "Remember the plan." He brushed a hand against her back as the doctors were moving about getting everything ready.

Lily focused on Lincoln, she knew the contractions were on top of each other, and it was getting to the time to push. "Get married," She kept breathing through the pain.

The Doctor smiled to both Lily and Lincoln. "Are we ready?" He's attention on Lily, "Baby is officially crowning."

Both Lincoln and Lily were together on this, it seemed even if Sara was going through the same motions, it was the two of them. "You ready?" Lincoln whispered resting his chin on her shoulder, her legs already in stirrups.

Lily felt like her whole body was ready, she could feel the baby's head pushing down, and when did she think the phase of pushing was going to be the easier part. "Lets do this."

A nurse smiled, "It's easy if you put your chin to your chest. Take a deep breath in." Her smile was reassuring. "Just when I say, you just push on your exhale and then stop." Her attention now to Lincoln. "Just keep her calm."

"She's normally the one doing that for me..." Lincoln was looking to Lily, "You're my rock..." He then stood up, moved to now be on the bed, he felt the Doctor looking at him weird. "We practice..."

"It's okay," The nurse let Lincoln sit on the bed, placing each leg to either side of Lily, his hands around her waist. "He's just doing their plan."

Lily rested her body into Lincoln's, "You ready for this?" Her attention slipped to Sara who seemed to be couched in her pushing since she couldn't feel anything below the waist.

"We can do this," Lincoln took both her hands in his, "Deep breath." He kissed her cheek.

Taking in the deep breath, Lily held tight onto Lincoln's hands, her chin resting on her chest feeling her eyes close trying to keep her cool. She could hear the nurse and Lincoln telling her to start pushing as she focused all her attention into pushing down. The feeling was like fire burning her, and her face felt like it was bright red.

Lincoln now was feeling the pain in his hands, and Lily's grip was tighter as her face was changing colours. He knew that she was doing good as his attention shifted to the doctor and nurse. "Relax," He spoke softly to her, feeling his fingers again as she relaxed in his lap. "Now ready..."

Lily nodded, but felt herself turn to see that Sara's baby was born, and Sara was now holding it. "What did you have?" Lily asked over to Sara.

Lincoln watched Sara, "A boy?"

Sara nodded, "Michael..." She cried, "Michael Junior." Her eyes looking over Lily, "You can do this."

Lily took another deep breath, her fingers lacing into Lincoln's again. She felt her body was telling her what to do. She bared down pushing, and with each push and pause she was feeling herself hoping for an end.

Lincoln was losing all sensation in his fingers, but he knew it wasn't close to what Lily was feeling as he could tell she was getting tired.

"Okay, we need one more big push and we're done." The nurse's attention to Lincoln and Lily, "You're so close to the finish line."

Lincolns resting his chin on Lily's shoulder, he felt it, all the doubt wash away, he couldn't believe how stupid he had been. Lily loved him with all of her being, and he couldn't stop himself smiling now. "We're going to do this..." He kissed her cheek again, he could feel the sweat from her face, she was closing her eyes and he could tell she was giving it everything.

Lily felt it, she knew it was done with a wash of relief she never expected to feel. Her eyes opened to see the doctor holding up a little girl. "Oh god." Lily felt herself cry.

"She's beautiful." The nurse smiled to them.

Lily grinned through her tears, her eyes looking back to Lincoln as the doctor cut the cord handing the baby to the nursing staff. She could only watch as her daughter was being weighted, measured and wrapped in a pink blanket being handed into her arms.

The moment was everything and more, Lincoln could only stare down to Lily holding the small baby in her arms, he focused on the baby's face. He felt himself brushing a hand under his eyes. "I'm so sorry baby girl." He whispered to the baby who's eyes were just unfocused, daze and confused by the big world.

Lily turned her head to look at Lincoln, "Why are you sorry?"

"Look at that nose," He laughed remembering the details of LJ's face as a new born baby. "But she has your eyes..." He kept his chin on her shoulder. "She's perfect." Kissing Lily, he didn't know if there was ever going to be anything that could compare to this moment. "God I love you."

Lily's eyes looked away from their daughter to see Lincoln's face, "Are you crying?" She asked feeling like they were the only two people in the room.

"I didn't think I'd ever do this again, I was scared I was going to screw up another life..." He exhaled, "But all I want to do is protect you all." His eyes going to the tiny baby. "I will always put you first." He reached down brushing a finger to the cheek of the little baby that was his daughter. "I think I know a name for her." He kept watched the baby.

Lily listened to Lincoln, "What are you thinking?" She asked in a low whisper not wanting to speak too loud.

"I was thinking Sally," He watched Lily's expression.

Lily laughed, "After your foster mother..." Her attention on the baby, "She did so much for us." Her fingers brushing against Lincoln's hand. "I like it, Sally Veronica Burrows." Lily smiled, "It's perfect." Feeling Lincoln lips brushing onto her, his hand holding onto her face feeling like nothing could take this away from him.

* * *

Wrapping up Sally in a blanket Lily shifted her eyes over to Sara, it seemed she wasn't so graceful when it came to being a mother. She smiled watching Sara with Mike in her hands, "You feeling okay?"

"A little sore, but I'll be fine." Sara's attention to the details of the car seat she had already set up and ready to leave. "Guess we're mother's now."

"Yea," Lily stopped talking as LJ enter the room, "Ready to meet your little sister?" Her attention to her step son, he rushed into the room to meet Sally.

LJ watched the baby wrapped up, he shifted his weight, "Can I hold her?" He asked feeling nervous, but it subsides as Lily placed Sally in his arms. "Dad said you're calling her Sally." He couldn't stop watching his baby sister now.

"After his foster mother," Lily replied, "We'll the one who never gave up on him." She added watching LJ.

"Sally was also the name of my Grandma... My mom's mom." His eyes going to Lily's face, and he smiled brushing a finger against Sally's cheek.

Lily stood beside LJ, her eyes watching him as he held his little sister, "I thought I'd be just me, and I was cool with not having a brother or sister." He took a deep breath, "When my mom died, I was scared." He was trying to keep himself together, "I thought my dad was gonna die, and I would be alone." His attention to Lily, he felt himself wanting to cry. "But you," He moved his attention from Sally to Lily, "I know you're not trying to take over from my mom, and I know that I was the reason for you and my dad breaking up the first time."

"LJ that wasn't your fault," Lily placed a hand on his shoulder, "You was just a baby that happened to be the son of the man I love..." Her voice soothing, "But you know I love you, and I know you'll be an amazing big brother." She lightly kissed his cheek.

LJ smiled, he turned to Sara, "I got to laugh that I got a sister and a cousin on the same day." He could never forget the horrible year they had, but he knew things were going to get better.

Lincoln quietly entered the room with two bunch of flowers. He walked to Sara, giving her a light peck on he cheek, he gave her the smaller of the two bunches. "You did good." He turned giving the bigger flowers to Lily, "You did amazing." He stopped seeing LJ holding Sally. "How you feel being the big brother?"

"Good," LJ's eyes to his dad, "poor thing has your nose." He laughed out loud.

Sara's eyes went over, she felt nervous staring to Sally, she felt a sinking in her stomach as her eyes went over the small girl. Part of her didn't see what they were seeing, no she did on the other hand notice a scary liking to Michael.


	4. Normal living Sort of

**Chapter four**

_Normal living... Sort of._

Lily felt tired, a kind of tired she never thought she could feel. Her hands ran into her hair feeling she was seriously overdue a shower. Her eyes going to the baby monitor feeling relief that Sally was sleeping sound after two weeks of colic, and Lincoln working night shifts, she felt like she wasn't going to make it.

"Morning," Lincoln came into the back door, he brushed a kiss on Lily's cheek. "You need a shower?" He asked trying not to be mean. "I can keep an eye on the monitor."

Lily rubbed her hand against his arm, "I need to shower, and sleep for at least eighteen years." She laughed watching Lincoln's face. "Can you watch her, I pumped and put the bottles in the refrigerator."

"Yea, I remember how to heat them up," Lincoln brushed his hands into her hair standing in front of her, "I've just missed you." He brought his lips to hers, and he kissed her softly. "I know I've been working a lot."

Lily closed her eyes feeling him close to her, "Then you can tell me what you do, and I can tell you about maybe me looking for work." Her eyes focused on his.

Lincoln took a deep breathe, he rested his forehead on hers, "I told you, I've pulled some shifts at the docks. Mostly emptying cargo." He then felt nervous, but got used to hiding it well. "Also I'm making good enough money, you don't need to work."

"I know you say that, but I don't want to be a house wife..." Her fingers worked up Lincoln's shirt, "You know I never wanted that." She could see his eyes calculating things over. "Plus when we going to be making me your wife."

Lincoln laughed, "I think we need to set a date..." He watched her.

"Then we'll set a date," Lily let out a yarn, "After I shower and take a nap..." She tapped on his arm walking out of the kitchen.

Lincoln sat down, he stifled his own yarn trying to remember why he thought this was a good idea. His eyes going to the baby monitor hoping that Sally would stay sleeping, he could hear the distant sound of the shower, and he knew that he needed to get himself together.

Reaching for his cell phone, he was glade no one had messaged him, he asked to have one day to be with his family, but with LJ always with his girlfriend Louise, it was him and Sally.

Wondering how Lily did it, Lincoln walked around his clean kitchen, the laundry room was also clean, clothes washed, dried, and folded waiting to be put away. "I better pull my weight," Lincoln muttered to himself picking the basket full of clean clothes.

Heading back into the kitchen he picked up the baby monitor on his way to the stairs, he found himself worried thinking his phone had gone off, he glanced to the screen seeing that it was in his head. He turned the phone off placing it on the table at the bottom of the stairs. He could hear the shower still running as he walked up the stairs, glancing at the content of the basket was Sally's clothes. He headed quietly into the nursery seeing that Sally was sound asleep, he turned the monitor off.

Knowing where everything went Lincoln started to put things away, he felt his eyes would always drift to his daughter, she was sleeping soundly. Lincoln smiled feeling glade that Sally was feeling better, the poor thing wasn't settling for two weeks, and doctors told them it was just colic, but Lincoln never liked seeing his daughter in pain, or Lily struggling to keep herself sane.

Finishing off the basket Lincoln stood over the crib, he didn't want to disturb Sally standing over and watching her sleeping gave him some kind of peace. He wanted to hold her, but knowing his luck he'd wake her up, and she'd cry all over again.

"She's really something." Lily stood by the door with a towel wrapped around herself, her hand playing with the door frame. "This is hour," Her eyes going to the clock in the room, "Five." She pointed out feeling herself stifle a yawn. "I'm going to sleep for a bit."

"Yea..." Lincoln kept his attention on Sally, "Six months, I think I'm doing pretty good." Finally turning his attention to the door, but see Lily was already gone.

Picking up the monitor turning it back on, Lincoln headed to his bedroom. He paused at the door seeing Lily already laying on the bed, the towel still wrap around her. She was fast asleep, he walked over brushing her hair from her face.

Lincoln jumped at a sound in the nursery, even if this was over, he still was on guard. He made his way to the nursery, and stopped seeing someone was standing over the crib. He felt the baby monitor in his hand, and he knew how to be quiet. Freezing at the last second to see Sara standing above his daughter.

Sara turned to jump, "Linc!" She quickly placed her hands into her pockets, "No one answered the door so I come round back..." She exhaled seeing his fist. "Lily said that Sally wasn't settling, so I was giving her a look over."

Lincoln relaxed his fists, "Sorry." He placed the baby monitor down, "Still in that headspace, I am always feeling as if this isn't over." His eyes going over Sara, "Lil's sleeping." He pointed out trying to have something better to talk about.

"I've heard she's been having a hard few days," Sara sighed, "So I brought some soup, and some medicine." Her eyes going over Lincoln again. "She's worried about you."

Lincoln rubbed his hand behind his neck, "I know." He could tell that Sara was watching him carefully. "I work on the dock, I do a lot of unloading of cargo ships, most them ships dock during the night. It's shit hours, but the pays worth it." He kept watching her.

"Have you thought of trying to find something else?" Sara stepped away from the crib, and headed to the door.

"And I've tried, but I'm an ex con, with no degrees." Lincoln followed Sara out of the room, he closed the door trying to be as quiet as possible. "So please tell me how I'm going to find something that can pay a mortgage, and look after a family?" He didn't like taking this tone.

Sara feeling guilty, "Lincoln..." watching Lincoln closing doors, she knew how much Lincoln was trying to stop Lily from being woken. "She wants to get back to work." Her voice low, but also trying to push a point. "I've spoken around, and from what I've heard from her previous work, she's a high level nurse."

"I know!" He wanted to hit something, he was tired of Sara and her broken record of what Lily was good at, he knew it all, but he wanted to try and make her not have to rush back to work.

Sara kept watching the bedroom door that Lily was in, "Linc I am not trying to make waves, I spoke to the HR department in the hospital, and they are looking for a head nurse, they normally promote in house, but they found out Lily was looking for work, and they said they want her."

Lincoln shook his head going to the stairs, he started to walk down still with the baby monitor in his hand. He didn't look back to Sara, he felt like she was a dog with a bone not letting it go.

Sara followed, she watched Lincoln placing the baby monitor on the table, she could tell he was shifting into a bad mood. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry," He started to fill the kettle up, "Sally being sick, LJ has been worried about college." He turned to see Sara standing at the kitchen table. "I've been trying to make this life easier, and I thought when this was over I'd be living my life." He pinched the bridge of nose. "Me and Michael were meant to be doing this dad thing together." He tried to keep himself together, but he wasn't taking Michael's death easy, he missed his brother more every passing day. "We were meant to be." Finally he sat down holding his head in his hands, he couldn't take it.

Sara sat beside him, she knew how he felt, she missed Michael too. Lincoln's face was buried into his hands, her hand lightly on his back. "Linc, I don't know what you are feeling, and I honestly just want to help." Her eyes went to her purse on the kitchen table. "Lily needs to go back to work." He voice taking a new tact. "Have you two spoken about Michael?"

"We don't..." He brushed his hands under his eyes, "I bring it up, and she still speaks about how she feels it's not real." He then tried to keep calm. "She still believes that some reason Michael is still out there, and that..." He shrugged. "I can't get through to her."

"I don't know about this," Sara kept looking over to her purse, "But she's still in denial, and I think she's not going to move on until she's getting back to her normal life."

Lincoln took a deep breathe, "So you're saying the sooner Lily get back to work, she'll believe Michael is dead." He focused on the door, he didn't want to take that away from Lily.

"I know we both don't want to hurt her, but the sooner she accepts the truth, the sooner we can all grieve." Sara stood up, "I'm just going to use your bathroom." She quickly pointed, she picked up her purse heading to the stairs.

"Bathroom downstairs..." Lincoln pointed to the door near the kitchen.

Sara laughed awkwardly. "I have to..." She drifted off looking to the stairs, "Stitches, and more room upstairs." She pointed upstairs.

Lincoln held his hand up, "Okay..." He went to finish making some coffee.

* * *

Lily placed a plate in front of Lincoln sitting at the kitchen table, "You're looking better." He smiled seeing that she'd pulled her hair up, and was smelling a lot better too. "Sara came over while you were sleeping."

"Did she," Lily put her own plate on the table glancing over to the travel crib in the kitchen with Sally sleeping in it. "What did she have to say?"

Lincoln followed Lily's gaze, "She said about a job going at the hospital." He felt nervous, "And I think it's a good idea."

"A job for you at the hospital?" Lily drank some of her water, "What kind of job?"

Lincoln laughed, "Not for me, for you." He picked up his knife and fork, "Head nurse, the money's good too." He felt himself studying over her face.

Lily shifted on her chair, "I thought you wanted me to wait to go back to work?" She felt awkward in this conversation. "What brought this up?"

"I noticed you're cooped up, and Sara said they have an onsite day care for Sally to be looked after while you're at work." He took a mouth full of food eating it.

It was strange, and Lily could tell that something had shifted in Lincoln. "Well I've been thinking of a date for the wedding, and if I do go back to work, we could be able to save up enough to have a civil service, and then a little gathering here."

"I thought you wanted a church service, and a party?" Lincoln knew they didn't have the biggest circle of friends, but he knew Lily enough to know she didn't want a basic wedding.

Lily shrugged, "Linc, I want to keep it simple," She started to eat her dinner, but she didn't quiet meet his eyes.

"Basic, is not simple, and I know you've always wanted a nice wedding." He caught her eye, "I've seen your scrap book from third grade." Letting out a chuckle.

Lily felt shocked, "I was eight years old Lincoln, and I think a lot of time had passed since then, cos if you remember your mother was going to walk me down the aisle..." She shrugged, "I think that's way out of the window."

Lincoln cringed, he spent so long believe his mother was a saint, and that when she faked her own death it nearly killed him, but all that was tarnished by the fact his mother wasn't even his mother, but a sick twisted bitch who was really dead now. "Well, how about we have a wedding in Panama."

"Panama!" Lily felt the word rush out before she could make her tone different. "After all the shit that happened there?"

Lincoln nodded, "I want us to change our view of it, and think about the plans we made when we was there." He held a hand up, "We need to get closure on this."

Lily felt nervous, her hands played on the table, "I..." she quickly turned hearing the sound of Sally starting to cry.

"I got it." Lincoln jumped up before Lily got a chance to. "I'm not asking you to make a decision now, I'm asking you to think about it."

Watching him picking up Sally, Lily felt her eyes going to her daughter. "I," Her voice dropped feeling a hole in the pit of her stomach. "It's hard for me to believe you ever want to go back."

Lincoln held Sally close, he started to know her cry for attention. "It was something I always believed, if something scared you, you face it head on."

"Linc, this isn't about fear with me, I've seen shit that I can't even explain to anyone. I have felt the worst of this world, and I." Lily could see Lincoln paying close attention to her. "I'm not scared of anything anymore, I just don't want to ever face the things that happened to me there."

keeping still, Lincoln watched Lily's face. He could see the pain of her memory, and he remembered how she left him, how he told her that she had left him already. "I wanted to help."

Lily closed her eyes for a second, "I know you want to help." Her eyes opened watching Lincoln and Sally, her memory of how she thought she'd never see him again. "It's still a sore subject, and I know you mean well." She turned back to her dinner showing she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

* * *

Lincoln spat out the tooth paste, he washed his face thinking about what happened. He wanted to try and push passed the feeling. He opened his draw by the sink, he pushed things aside, and then back again. "Lil!" He shouted out, "Lil have you seen my razor?" He see Lily poking her head into the bathroom.

"It's it in your draw?" Lily stepped inside, she pulled her dressing gown around herself, "I haven't seen it." She pointed out, even opening the draw to glance inside it.

"I always put it," He started, but watched Lily open her draw, "I don't remember..." He see one of his razors in her draw.

Lily took it out holding it up to him, "You was tired, might of mistakenly put it in mine." She lightly kissed his cheek, "Don't be too long." She brushed a hand down his stomach heading back to the bedroom.

* * *

Sara felt her heart beating in her chest, her eyes going over the items in front of her. The mouth swabs, she was so scared taking it from Sally, the other one was from Mike. Sara was careful to take sample from Lincoln's razor, even with a bag of hair from Lily's hairbrush.

"And you want DNA run on all of these?" The man asked.

Sara nodded, "Dean, you owe me..." Sara pointed out, "I covered your wife's shifts, and she told me you had no problem running these tests."

"I don't have a problem, but..." Dean kept looking over the samples. "The swabs are great, just with this." He held up the razor sample, "Are you one hundred percent sure that only he used it." He pointed out, then looked to the hair. "And that this is only her brush?"

"Lincoln and Lily have a on suite bathroom," Sara pushed the samples forward. "And I was told the results won't be that long."

Dean took the bags with each sample in, "As soon as I know, I'll have a print out to you."

Sara nodded, "Just be discreet with this..." Her voice trailed off, she was feeling guilty about what she was doing, but the fact that everything about Sally was bugging her.


	5. Secrets don't stay secrets

**Chapter five**

_Secrets don't stay secrets long_

Lily felt herself laughing hard, her hands on her stomach trying to control herself. "No!" She playfully pushed other nurse, "Mary why would you say that?" Her attention kept focused on the other woman. It took her a few seconds to collect herself. "Anyway, Doctor Nova said that they are going to be running bloods in the morning, so Mr Davies can't have anything other than water until then." She glanced into the private room. "You hear that Paul," Lily pointed in, "No charming my team."

The old man chuckled, "Oh Nurse Burrows..." he waved, "You must be a ball buster to your old man."

Lily raised her eyebrow, "My husband isn't hyperglycaemic with no underline causes, so we are running the blood work."

Mary exhaled, "Why are you not a doctor, it wasn't Derick Nova asking for the tests, it was you!" Her finger poked Lily's chest. "I swear you should get into being a doctor."

"Mary I told you once, I've told you a hundred times." Lily shook her head, "I dropped out of med school, and I'm pushing thirty eight..." She shrugged, "I'm happy with being a nurse, because we nurses are what really run this hospital." She tapped her hand on her shoulder. "So remember, no food just water for Mr Davies, and Miss thing in bed forty, watch her." Her voice low, "She's been bagging her pain meds for her junkie boyfriend." She pointed out. "Now, I am off, because my shift ended two hours ago, and my husband is late for his work."

"How is Linc?" Mary asked, she knew that Lily and her husband had been married for two years now, and their daughter was the cutest thing ever.

Lily smiled, "Wishing I brought Sally to work with me, because he misses her, but he also has the worst boss." She laughed, "I need to go." She tapped Mary's shoulder again. "If any problems, just message me and I'll fix them in the morning." She started to head to the staff room to collect her stuff. She could of kept her stuff in her office, but she didn't want to keep herself separated from her staff.

Lily finished getting changed as her phone danced across the changing bench, picking it up quickly. "Hey baby..." Lily sat down balancing her phone on her shoulder, she was putting her shoes on.

Lincoln was agitated.

"How long are you gonna be?" Lincoln spoke quickly down the phone, he was pacing back and forth across the living room.

"I'm just leaving, I ran late cos Derrick is more focused on trying to get Trinity in the sack, than actually caring about his patience." She stopped, "I have my shoes on, I got my keys." She spoke softly, "I'll be home in ten minutes."

Lincoln closed his eyes holding the phone close to his ear, "I'm going to drop Sally off at Sara's." He said quickly, "Cos I am going to be in deep shit if I am late." He hung up the phone.

Lily placed the phone down, her eyes closed trying to calm herself. She thought her getting this job, her working her ass off would make things better.

Pulling her hands into her hair, she took a deep breathe. Her mind kept thinking about everything, her eyes going to her wedding ring. She didn't want to cry, but it took two years to get married, and her two year wedding anniversary was coming up.

Swallowing the sadness in her heart, Lily stood up, her eyes going back to her phone seeing the messages flash up. I'm sorry, I love you.

Biting her lip Lily brushed the tears away, she didn't know what was going on with her husband. She just knew it was coming up to four years since Michael was gone. Sara and Lincoln were both still grieving for his death, but in the back of her mind, Lily still wasn't buying it.

* * *

Sara opened the door seeing Lincoln with Sally at the front door, "Linc..." She glanced to see Sally in her PJ's, "What are you doing here this late?" She spoke holding the door half open.

"I know," He glanced around, "But I got something, and Lily's held up at work." He shifted from one foot to the other.

"Okay, Mike's already asleep, but I can sort something." Sara watched Lincoln kissing Sally, "Linc..."

"Be good for Auntie Sara," Lincoln kissed Sally again, "Lily won't be too long." He waved rushing back to his car. "I owe you Sara."

Sara brought Sally into the hallway, she could tell she'd been woken up. "Hey," She picked up the little girl with big eyes, they were an odd shade of Blue and green, her blonde hair was messy. Her hand was brushing into Sally's hair, and Sara felt herself focused on a mole on Sally's face. "Lets get you a place on the couch..." She held her close trying to forget the guilt she felt when ever she looked to Sally.

Sara moved into the living room, she placed Sally down on the sofa getting a blanket to put over her, she watched as the girl fell back into sleep. Reaching over to a draw on the coffee table she took out a piece of paper. Every year on the anniversary of getting the test results, she would read them over again.

It was strange for Sara, she placed the results down on the coffee table, she felt her eyes shift over to Sally, the little girl was curled up sucking her thumb beside her. "I wish you knew..." Her hand brushed some of Sally's hair off her face. "I wish I could tell them the truth, but I can't tell..." Sara picked the paper up again, her eyes going over the words she'd read so many times. "Your mommy and daddy would be so mad at me." Her fingers kept tracing the lines of Sally's face. "But I just needed to know, I had to know if my love, my..." She stopped talking for a second. "But what I found out." She stopped again hearing a knock on the door.

Quickly placing the results onto the coffee table, she rushed to the front door, she could see Lily standing outside. "Hey..." Lily quickly stepped in. "Sorry about Linc dropping this on you." She headed into the living room.

"It's okay," Sara followed, "Would you like a cup of coffee?" She asked hovering in the doorway.

Lily smiled, "I'd love one..." She watched Sara walking towards her kitchen, and Lily felt her eyes going over to Sally sleeping, she sighed brushing a hand against her cheek, she knew Sara didn't last long at the hospital, but Sara was lucky to have a trust fund, and Lily didn't have the luxury of rich family.

Feeling bored Lily see something on the coffee table, it wasn't much, but an old piece of paper. It wasn't until she saw Lincoln's name on it that she reached to take it.

Within seconds Lily was on her feet heading into the kitchen, she shut the door behind herself before placing the paper in front of Sara. "How dare you!" She hissed.

Sara froze, he attention to the paper, but was too frightened to be faced with what she could image was a very angry expression on Lily's face. "I can explain..."

"I can't believe it!" Lily tried to keep her voice down, but she was angry. "I didn't want to know, I told you how I felt, and I told you that you needed to drop it!" Lily could see Sara looking wide eyed. "I..." She clenched her fists. "Fucking hell Sara when did this..." She turned punching the wall.

Making a quick squeak, Sara felt nervous, "It was six months after they were born, I just." Sara felt tears starting to spill from her eyes.

Lily pointed to her face, "Don't you dare open the waterworks Sara, don't you dare make this out to be you caring about Mike and Sally!" She kept her finger in Sara's face, her own looking enraged. "You wanted to know because you are so fucking selfish." She pointed to the paper now. "You wanted to know so badly if Michael got me pregnant..." She waved her hand. "Why did you do this?" Her eyes were daggers now.

"I saw Michael in her, I looked at your baby, I saw Michael, and I saw how she was, and I see Mike, my son and they might as well have been siblings." Sara bit her lip, "A friend owed me a favour, and so I got Mike's DNA, I got Lincoln's and yours and..."

Sara couldn't finish as Lily smacked her around the face, "You stole our DNA, you took DNA from my god damn daughter you fucking bitch!" Lily pointed. "And was it worth it?" Lily waved her hands beside herself.

With her hand holding her face Sara felt lost, "You didn't even read it..." She carefully picked the paper up, her eyes shifting from it to Lily, "Did you think of reading it?"

"I said four years ago I didn't want to know, and today I still don't want to know, but you had to go behind mine and Lincoln's backs to rest assure your troubled mind." Lily slapped both her hands to her thighs. "I don't want to know."

Stepping forward with caution Sara felt herself being careful of Lily's anger, "I ran DNA against Mike and Lincoln..." Her voice was clear now, "And they have markers in common." Sara's hands shaking stepping closer to Lily with the results. "Lincoln, he's..." She calmed herself, "Lincoln and my son are related."

Lily felt her eyes stare at Sara, "Related?" Her head tilted to one side, "But Christina said that she wasn't Linc's mother..." Her voice dropped. "But,"

"I thought the same thing, I did, but DNA doesn't lie, and from the people I've spoken to." Sara felt horrible keeping this to herself. "The markers show that they share a family member, and Aldo Burrows he must of been Lincoln's father." She pointed out, "But I couldn't tell you."

"Sara this doesn't change the fact that you went behind my back, and..." She stopped, her hands going to her hair. "I didn't want to know." Lily shook her head, "I love Lincoln, he loves his daughter, and if I know." She shook her head more. "I can't."

Sara placed the paper down, she felt both her hands holding Lily still, "I won't tell him I promise!" she focused on Lily's eyes, and then knew she was calming down. "But would you feel better if you read the results, and knew the truth." Sara kept Lily still, "I am sorry I did this, and I know it was wrong, but you have to know."

Lily bit her lip, she felt her eyes burning with tears, but she couldn't cry, she had to be strong. "I don't want to know." The tear trickled down her cheek, "Because I am scared, I don't want him to hate me." Lily felt herself crumble to the floor, she spent so long trying to keep herself together. "I know Lincoln is not my dad, but when my dad found out that my mom lied, that he wasn't biologically my father." Lily felt her eyes going to Sara. "He beat me, he hurt me." Lily felt herself shaking on the floor, she didn't even know she fell.

Sara was quick to be on the ground holding Lily, "Lincoln is not your father!" Sara snapped, "And you know he loves Sally more than anything."

Lily bit her lip, "She's Michael's." Lily lifted her knees to rest her head on them. "I wish it wasn't true, but I." Closing her eyes she felt sick.

Sara exhaled, she brushed her hand down Lily's back, her head resting on hers. She couldn't stop herself crying with Lily. "He's not the father..." Sara said, she now knew it was the best time. "Michael is not Sally's father."

Lily opened her eyes looking to Sara, "You're lying."

Reaching up taking the paper Sara placed it in front of Lily, "Lincoln is Sally's father, and Lincoln is Mike's uncle by blood."

Lily rubbed her eyes, "I fucking hate you Sara." Lily turned her eyes away from the paper. She used this time to pick herself up.

"I know I was wrong, but I spent so long trying to figure out a way, and I wanted to tell you." Sara could see Lily getting herself back together. "Please."

Lily rubbed her cheeks, "Sara, we can't tell Linc this." Her voice rough, her eyes red. "Because Lincoln is still not over the fact Michael is gone, and put this in the mix and we are looking at a break down." Lily took the paper turning to the gas top stove, she turned on the flames before placing the paper to the fire.

Sara stared wide eyed as she see the results she held so close turn to ashes. "Lily!" Her voice loud.

"This lives and dies with us Sara, Lincoln will never know." She turned the burner off, and then headed to the living room picking up Sally. She didn't even look back as she walked from the house into her car.

* * *

Lily sat on the couch, she reached for her beer taking a sip. She knew it was late, but she couldn't sleep. Her eyes were more focused on the clock than the TV, the sound of the outside world was calm, and she knew Sally was sound asleep.

Feeling tired Lily finished the beer placing it back on the coffee table, she tried to push the fight with Sara out of her mind. She didn't know how to feel about the fact that Michael and Lincoln were brother's, that she couldn't stop feeling nervous about how she wished her mind would turn off.

A sound broke Lily out of her thought, she see the headlights of Lincoln's car pulling into the driveway. Shifting on the couch trying to get her head together for when the front door opens.

Lincoln opened the door, he hoped no one was up seeing the hall light was off, but he brushed a hand to the blood on his bottom lip. The fight he got into wasn't the best, and he knew he was late, and he knew that the men he did work for wanted things done right.

Freezing in the doorway Lincoln could see Lily, "I wasn't expecting you up."

"What happened to your face?" Lily felt her fingers to his cheek, "And don't tell me you fell." Her eyes caught on his, and she knew he wasn't that good at making up a lie on the spot.

Lincoln felt her hands on his face, he couldn't quite make her eye, "Got into a brawl," He could see her face in the dimly lit room. "I..." He stopped himself speaking.

"Can I just," Lily sighed, "Can I just fix you up?" She moved into his body, her arms wrapped around him.

For a second Lincoln was still, he then brought his arms around her, he pulled her into his body. "Why are you so good to me?" He asked kissing the top of her head, he couldn't stop himself feeling disappointed in letting her down.

Taking a step back Lily looked up, "Because I love you." Touching his face with her left hand. "And I'm your wife." She pointed out trying to make him see she was always going to be here.

"I..." He stopped talking, he felt Lily's hand in his leading him into the kitchen. He blinked a few times as the kitchen light was switched on, and he could see that Lily was going to her first aid box. "It's not that bad."

Lily pushed him onto a chair, she was getting a better look over his face at last. "Linc." She opened the box, his lip was busted, and the colour around his eyes showing a bruise coming, then a cut on his cheek. "This wasn't a brawl, this was a beat down." Her hands going for his shirt, and lifting it off him.

Lincoln winched, then felt her going over him, "I said the wrong thing to the wrong people." He could tell the look in her eyes. "I don't just work on the dock." He could feel it, that feeling of her eyes on him.

"Lincoln, I'm not stupid," She started to clean his face up, and watching him carefully. "But I know that I can't blame you either." She stopped talking, her eyes staring down into his.

He couldn't think, "How long?"

"How long?" Lily repeated, but she took a deep breathe, "About maybe three years ago." She placed the dirty gauze pad on the table, then felt her attention back onto him. "Don't look too surprised." She laughed, "I was just relieved you wasn't cheating on me."

"You know I work for the Abruzzi family." He felt shocked, his attention fully on her face. "Wait you thought I was cheating?"

"Phone calls late at night, no pay slips, but randomly you'd come into a big bonus." She then finished off cleaning him up. "Plus we are all on my health insurance." Her eyebrow raised catching him looking nervous. "So I made a guess you'd fallen on old habits, or you had a mistress."

"I would never..." Lincoln ran a hand up her thigh, "You are everything to me." His hands stopping at her ass pulling her closer to him.

Lily nodded, "I know, and that is why I didn't make waves." She kept looking around the kitchen. "And I trust you." She was watching him closely now. "I trust you to assure me that you're not doing anything..."

"I drive," Lincoln spoke finally, "I drive, and sometimes I unload things, but I don't have a gun. I don't hurt people." He was looking into her eyes.

Lily nodded, "I know." She finally brushed her fingers over his face again, her forehead leaning down touching his. "I just wish I could."

Not letting her finished, Lincoln brought his hands pulling her lips to his to kiss her. He could feel her relaxing into him, as his hands moved from her face down to her ass again. He felt her hands working around his shoulders. She saddled his lap making the kiss deeper.

Lily could feel all of Lincoln, He lifted her up moving his kiss down her neck, his hands working under her shirt lifting it off. Lily gasped as Lincoln lifted her up placing her on the table, his eyes locked on hers, and she felt him pulling off her jeans.

Lincoln felt her now unbuckling his belt. The rush of the moment, Lincoln couldn't let himself think. He wanted to be in the moment kissing her again. Feeling her hands helping him inside her.

Lily felt the table buckle as Lincoln pushed inside of her, and with her legs wrapped around him she used her hands to steady herself against the edge of the table. Lincoln's kiss moving down her neck, holding her, feeling everything.

A small creak was heard, and Lily could feel it underneath her. She moved her hands around to Lincoln's ass pulling him deeper, her mind was too much in the moment to think.

Before either of them knew it the crash of the table collapsing to the floor knocking them both down, and Lincoln felt himself climax as the table went.

Lily felt a laugh escape her, Lincoln lying by her side now, "Oh god my back!" Lily tried to move, but stopped glancing to Lincoln. "You okay?"

"I think I'm safe..." He brushed his hands down his side, but turned to her. "I think we're going to need a new table." He looked to the mess on the floor. "One with a little more structure."

"I don't think tables are designed for what we just did," Lily was sitting up, her attention on Lincoln now. "But I think we should be talking more."

"I think I know what you mean..." Lincoln pulled his pants back up, "Guess I can't keep distracting you with sex." He started to get off the floor.

Lily pulling her jeans back up, she nodded. "As good as it is," She felt him lifting her off the floor. "We need to communicate more." She placed a hand to his cheek. "No more pulling the charm."

Lincoln laughed, "I wasn't the one with the charm."

"You really don't know," Lily lightly kissed him. "But we'll talk about it in the morning." She exhaled.

Lincoln nodded, "I'll be up in a minute." He glanced around the kitchen floor to the broken table. "Better clean the mess before Sally wakes up and asks questions." He touched her cheek. "I love you."

"Love you," Lily headed to the door, she glanced back to see Lincoln cleaning the mess off the floor. "Don't be too long." She added while tapping the doorframe on her way out of the kitchen.


End file.
